


It's a Rule

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, Crack, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron consult a rule book on what they should do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Rule

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for a Picture Prompt Fic Challenge hosted on LiveJournal. I chose picture #8, which you can find [here](%E2%80%9D). This is not beta’d, so please point out any and all mistakes. Thanks!  
>  **Warnings:** M/M sex, Underage (since it says they're on summer break you can assume they aren't 18 yet)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any one/thing in this fic. Harry, Ron, and all things wizard-y belong to JK Rowling and various others. The “rule book” belongs to whoever drew the pic. The only thing that _is_ mine would be this fic. So don’t take without asking.

“What do you want to do today?” Harry asked his best friend. It was summer break and Harry was spending it with the Weasley family. He and Ron had woken up a couple hours ago, and after eating a large Molly-made breakfast, needed to find something to keep them entertained.

“I dunno,” Ron said as he threw himself onto the nearest piece of furniture. Said piece of furniture happened to be a large fluffy chair located next to the fireplace in the living room.

Both boys sighed and silence filled the room. Harry flopped onto the couch across from the redhead. The silence grew until it felt as large as a hippopotamus. Even then, neither boy spoke a word. 

Harry stared at the fire. He’d been at the Burrow now for two weeks and the two boys had spent most of the time playing one-on-one Quidditch in the field behind the house. With Fred and George no longer living there, things seemed much less exciting. Ginny seemed to spend all of her time in her room, which to Ron didn’t seem that bad. Harry didn’t mind; it gave him more time with Ron.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, Harry broke the silence, “So, what do you want to do?”

“Still no ideas,” Ron half sighed. There was only so much a person could do at the Burrow and if they didn’t find something to do soon, Mrs. Weasley would have them cleaning something. Neither boy wanted that.

Something then clicked in Harry’s mind. “Wait, I think there’s a rule about this!” Harry was remembering the book Hermione had given the two of them to help in social situations. Hermione had decided that the two boys needed help when it came to dealing with people. They had insisted that they didn’t need it, but she was very forceful. 

Harry had taken the book and stuck it in his trunk. A few months later he found it when he was looking for his favorite pair of socks. Since then, Harry and Ron had been actually reading and using all of the information contained in it.

“Hey, yeah. I bet there is!” Ron exclaimed as he practically jumped off the chair he’d been lounging on.

Harry nodded and followed his friend up the many stairs that led to the room they were sharing. The twins were currently using their old room for storing items for their shop, which meant the two teens had to bunk together. They didn’t mind.

Once they made it to Ron’s room, Harry grabbed the book and sat on the edge of the bed he’d been sleeping on. Ron sat next to him and together they flipped through the pages. A moment later, they had found what they were looking for. 

“Social Rule 99.1: if friends spend more than sixty minutes unable to decide what to do they must default to sexual experimentation,” Ron read aloud. 

The two friends look at each other with blank expressions. “Huh,” Harry stated.

“I did not know that rule…” Ron blinked in slight confusion. This was the first time either boy had come across something like this in the book.

“Me neither…” Harry agreed.

There was a pause as neither boy could find words. “So, how long have we been unable to find something to do?” Ron asked, looking almost amused.

Harry thought for a moment and looked at the clock sitting on the table between their beds. He did some math before he took on a semi-shocked look. “It’s been about 67 minutes since we finished breakfast…”

Ron’s breath hitched as the weight of the words hit him. “Then that means…”

Harry nodded. “It’s a rule,” he said nonchalantly. Inwardly Harry was jumping for joy. He had realized he had a crush on his redheaded friend quite some time ago, but hadn’t been able to figure out what to do about it. This was his chance!

Ron looked a bit scared. But at the same time he looked almost happy too. He had recently been thinking about Harry in a more than ‘just friends’ kind of way. The problem was he never thought he’d get the chance to do anything about it. “Well, since it is a rule… I suppose we could work something out.”

Both boys smiled slightly. Then Ron gave a nervous chuckle. There was another long, empty pause. However, this one was thick. It was full of nervous tension and unasked questions. The pause soon grew into a moment and that moment then grew into a nice big silence.

What felt like hours then passed, though in all actuality it was mere minutes. Then, suddenly, Harry climbed onto Ron’s lap and kissed him. Not just a little kiss either, a soul-searing, heart-melting kiss. The two Gryffindors got lost in the moment, and before long they were out-right snogging.

Harry broke the kiss in favor of breathing and gently pushed Ron. The redhead landed softly on his back and Harry moved with him, slipping one knee between Ron’s legs. Their breathing began to level out as green eyes held blue ones. A moment later, they were kissing again.

Harry rocked his hips against the ones beneath him and Ron moaned into the kiss. Harry moved his mouth to Ron’s neck. Soon he was biting and sucking there. The redhead would have marks later, but neither teen cared at the moment. 

Ron slid his hand under Harry’s shirt and up. He brushed his fingertips over the brunette’s nipples before sliding his hand back down over chest and abs. Harry rocked his hips again and Ron gasped. Harry reclaimed his lips and moved one of his hands to the belt Ron was wearing. He quickly undid Ron’s belt and then his own as he continued to explore Ron’s mouth with his tongue. 

Soon both teens were undressed, hands roaming as they pleased across the other’s skin. Harry rocked his hips against Ron’s once more and they gasped in pleasure. Ron snaked his hands into Harry’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Their mouths crashed together hungrily. 

Ron reached blindly for the bedside table and the small bottle of lubricant he keep in it. His fingers closed around it and he passed it to the brunette. Harry coated his fingers with the sticky substance contained therein while he continued to kiss Ron. His hand found its way to Ron’s opening and Harry inserted one of his slick fingers.

Ron broke the kiss that he and his best friend were sharing. He moaned and buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck as the teen inserted another finger. His finger brushed over the sweet spot inside the redhead and Ron gasped into his friend’s neck. Harry smiled to himself as he removed his fingers and slathered more lube on his stiff member.

Ron moaned as Harry slid into him. Harry groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the tight heat. A moment passed and then Harry drew back and began thrusting. He went slowly at first, unsure of himself. But soon Ron moaned, “Faster,” and Harry picked up speed.

Ron’s breath hitched as Harry practically slammed into him. Both teens moaned as Harry moved a hand to stroke Ron’s cock in time with his thrusting. Ron felt his orgasm building and moaned Harry’s name as he came. The brunette soon followed his friend into climax, as the redhead clenched around him.

The boys collapsed against each other as their pleasure receded. “I like that rule,” Ron murmured happily to Harry’s hair.

Harry nodded in agreement, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Ron soon joined him in dreamland.


End file.
